


봄날 spring day (보고싶다) - Until Flowers Bloom Again

by peachy_pills



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, But I don't care, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Spring Day (BTS), Just read, Karushuu Week, Karushuu Week 2021, Karushuu Week 2021: Dreams, M/M, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Relationship, Song: Spring Day (BTS), Tsundere Asano Gakushuu, i strayed from the prompt, karushuu, leave me alone, ok, ok light dom/sub undertones here you have to try really hard to see it, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_pills/pseuds/peachy_pills
Summary: Karma’s dreaming again. Asano is there, peeking nervously at him. He is wearing one of Karma’s giant sweaters, and he looks so small.“I love you,” Asano is saying, “Don’t be mad, please.”Why would Karma be mad? He doesn’t know.Asano’s eyes take on a pleading look.“Please, I-” A car is coming, disrupting any sense of peace, and Asano is wounded and-Karma wakes up in cold sweat, and in the morning he can’t remember the dream.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	봄날 spring day (보고싶다) - Until Flowers Bloom Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975791) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



> Ok let me make it clear with you that I pulled this straight out of my ass this morning.
> 
> (I was kinda late hehe)
> 
> This is based on BTS's 'Spring Day' so go check it out!
> 
> This is also based on gwendee's "Blink".
> 
> Thank you for reading this short oneshot!

Snow is gently blanketing Japan. It’s getting warmer. Is it almost spring now? Karma doesn’t know.

  
Is he in a dream?

  
He doesn’t know.

  
A cherry blossom falls onto his head.

* * *

Karma first sees Asano in his dreams when he is 14 years old. Almost 15.

  
Asano is staring straight at him. He doesn’t know why. Asano is holding onto flowers, which look a lot like the cherry blossoms currently blooming.

* * *

They say that when you experience loss, you go through the five stages of grief.

  
Karma wants to refute it.

  
He knows that it's the truth.

* * *

It’s New Years' today. 

  
Nagisa, Chiba, Hayami, Kayano, and even Sakakibara visit him. They all look at him with something akin to pity and sadness.

  
Why? He wants to ask.

  
But he doesn’t.

  
(Around midnight, he wakes up screaming)

* * *

When he returns to school, everyone is looking at him with a strange softness in his eyes.

  
Sakakibara is crying. Araki is hugging him, and Karma doesn’t know why everyone is depressed. 

  
Karma feels like he is in a trance. It’s like he’s there, but not there at the same time.

  
When he ditches class, none of the teachers say anything.

* * *

_Karma’s dreaming again. Asano is there, peeking nervously at him. He is wearing one of Karma’s giant sweaters, and he looks so small._

  
_“I love you,” Asano is saying, “Don’t be mad, please.”_

  
_Why would Karma be mad? He doesn’t know._

  
_Asano’s eyes take on a pleading look._

  
_“Please, I-” A car is coming, disrupting any sense of peace, and Asano is wounded and-_

  
Karma wakes up in cold sweat, and in the morning he can’t remember the dream.

* * *

B*tch-sensei is teaching them Korean.

  
She is writing 보고싶다 on the board.

  
“You pronounce it as bogo-shipda. It means, I miss you.”

  
Karma doesn’t make it through the lesson. He runs out and vomits his lunch out.

  
He makes the mistake of looking up. He can see Asano looking at him with sadness.

  
_Don’t be like that, Karma._

  
_You promised, after all._

  
Karma throws a shard of glass at him. Asano disappears into nothing and he can smell cherry blossoms.

* * *

Nagisa drags him out of his house. They pick cherry blossoms off trees and make a bouquet. 

  
It smells like Asano, and Karma can’t bear it. 

  
He runs and vomits.

  
Nagisa later finds him and apologizes. It’s not your fault, Karma wants to say.

  
Asano is watching them, wearing an oversized hoodie and a flower tucked into his soft strawberry blonde hair.

* * *

_Cherry blossoms are enveloping Asano and Karma. They are pushed together, and he wants to puke at the smell._

  
_“Don’t hate it, Karma. Love it, instead.” He picks some flowers off the low-hanging trees and hands them to Karma._

* * *

Karma is sitting on the swings, with Sugino half-heartedly pushing him.

  
Gakushuu is suddenly sitting on the swing next to him, swinging much higher than Karma. He jumps off and Karma screams and runs.

  
He can smell cherry blossoms.

* * *

Karma doesn’t know what day, what month it is when Korosensei talks to him. He says that Karma doesn’t have to go to school, and Karma is already #2 in the school. He interrupts the octopus.

  
“Can you smell the cherry blossoms?”

  
Korosensei doesn’t reply.

* * *

Karasuma and Irina pull him aside and have a talk with him.

  
“He’s not ready yet,” Karasuma argues.

  
“He needs to accept it!” Irina yells back. She turns to Karma. “Car accident,” she says, “He pushed a child away to save her. He’s in the Intensive Care Unit. You are in denial right now.”

  
The scent of cherry blossoms is invading his nose.

* * *

The car is coming, and a child is there, and Gakushuu-

  
Gakushuu pushes the child away, and the child stumbles, and

  
Gakushuu

  
Gets

  
Hit.

  
Karma is screaming, and rushing towards Gakushuu. Ishebreathingishebreathing-

  
When he lifts his hand, it’s red and leaking blood. Gakushuu is staring at him, wide-eyed and his gaze seems blank-

  
A tinge of cherry blossom, combined with a metallic scent. _Blood_.

* * *

Karma visits Gakushuu in the hospital. Asano Gakuho is there, typing on his computer. When Karma stands next to him, he looks up. 

  
Karma has never seen this kind of sorrow in his eyes. He turns around after nodding to Gakuho.

  
Through the window, Gakushuu suddenly seems so small and frail and delicate. Delicate like a glass doll.

  
That’s what Gakushuu looks like right now. A fragile doll, who was shattered and bandaged and glued together. Gakushuu shouldn’t be like that. He should be strong, life-like, and indestructible.

  
Not a frail and delicate doll.

  
Karma fell for the mask that Asano Gakushuu had crafted perfectly, and karma bit him back in the butt.

* * *

The next time Karma visits, Sakakibara is tagging along. Karma is bringing a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Sakakibara is holding a bouquet, too. There is an uncomfortable silence, and he wants to vomit. 

  
They can hear the doctor say something about intense physical therapy, no sports for the rest of his life, and how he can’t speak because his vocal cords are hurt.

  
Karma chokes down a sob, and Sakakibara is openly sobbing. They both cling to each other, which is weird because they are enemies, but Gakushuu is both their friend.

* * *

_Dead, the heart monitor stops beeping. Karma runs towards Gakushuu’s body but no one lets him. He’s dead and Karma can’t save him-_

Karma turns over and throws up all over the floor.

* * *

  
The next day, Sakakibara texts him. 

  
_He’s in a normal ward and might wake up soon._

  
_Really?_

  
_Yeah. I’m visiting him again at noon. Coming?_

  
_Sure._

  
Both can’t bear to say his name.

  
The aroma of cherry blossoms is overpowering and Karma cries a little. Gakushuu is sitting next to him, smiling sadly.

* * *

A few days later, Gakushuu wakes up. All of 3-E goes to visit him, Karma included. They all brought so many flowers. Karma bought cherry blossoms. When Nakamura asks him about the flower choice, he just tells her to smell the hospital room.

  
When they get to the hospital, Sakakibara and Gakuho are already there, hugging Gakushuu. 

  
Gakushuu… 

  
They pause when 3-E comes. Both of them understand that Karma needs time with Gakushuu, so they leave. Sakaki-Ren smiles at him.

  
Gakushuu is still a lot like a doll. Pretty, fragile, and delicate. When he smiles, Karma forgets about everything and hugs him so tight.

  
Nakamura is sniffing at Gakushuu.

  
“You smell a lot like cherry blossoms, Asano. Why?” she asks. Karma snickers through a face of tears.

  
Maybe, he is scribbling, it is just my natural scent, Nakamura. She scoffs.

  
“You don’t just smell like that the moment you’re born, Asano. Tell me your secrets.” 

  
Nakamura is a lot like Karma. They both handle delicate situations poorly.

  
“Stop that, Rio,” Isogai chides, “He needs rest.”

  
Karma strokes Gakushuu’s hair. It feels nice and soft. “You’re never leaving me again, okay?” Maybe Karma is going soft, maybe his reputation is destroyed, but the only thing that matters is that Gakushuu is alive and safe. Gakushuu buries his head into Karma’s shoulder, and Karma gently picks him up and puts him on his lap.

  
He can hear people taking pictures of them. Click, click.

  
“How are you feeling right now?” Karma asks. Gakushuu shakes his head. I’m fine. 

  
3-E leaves with a feeling of content and blackmail.

  
(Nakamura and Kayano are crying together. “The perfect blackmail,” Kayano cries)

  
Everyone corners him later in school.

  
“What was that?”

  
“Why was Asano in your lap?”

  
“They’re dating! Oh my gods-”

  
Isogai and Maehara whack them all with a few flowers. 

  
“Let them be,” Nagisa says, “The only thing I can tell you is that Gakushuu is a tsundere.” Everyone is roaring with laughter. “He’s really nice and soft.”

  
“Hey!” Karma complains, “He’s going to be mad at me.”

  
Korosensei gets out his weird little matchmaking notebook and tries to interview Karma. Asking how he didn’t see it earlier. When Karma finally escapes the smiley octopus, he is cornered by Irina.

  
“Congrats,” She smirks, “Remember what I taught you about kissing!”

  
Karma runs and he can hear her cackling behind her. “Don’t go too rough on him!”

* * *

Later that night, Karma slides under the covers of Gakushuu’s bed. Gakushuu clings onto him before biting down. Karma has been with him long enough to not hiss. When in private, their roles switch and Gakushuu becomes the needy attention slut. It’s cute, honestly.

  
“Missed you, doll.” The strawberry blonde blushes at the nickname.

  
Miss you too.

  
“I dreamed of you,” he says. The blush on the younger’s cheeks is welcomed. 

  
Karma falls asleep next to Gakushuu and dreams about cherry blossoms and Gakushuu.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a redhead and a strawberry blonde. They played together on swings and cuddled and picked flowers._

_Once upon a time, the strawberry blonde got into an accident. The redhead cried a lot but never left._

_Once upon a time, the strawberry head woke up to the scent of flowers and the redhead._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods you made it
> 
> Here, have a cookie.
> 
> If I haven't properly introduced myself, you can call me Ryu if you want to (or peachy)


End file.
